


【纪念日】

by ppboss



Category: ppboss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppboss/pseuds/ppboss
Summary: 长车预警，道具预警，注意避雷黏是成年黏本文涉及人物纯属虚构，与现实无关，不可以上升





	【纪念日】

黏黏是被一阵急促的敲门声吵醒的。

周末的午后，窗外飘着绵绵的细雪，低矮的云层从天幕的尽头直压下来，把慵懒的太阳严丝合缝地包裹。房间里的暖气静静地烧着，将橙花精油的味道在整间房子里烘得均匀。

是最香甜的一觉了。

门口的快递小哥手里捧了个精致的盒子，金丝的礼带在暗紫色的盒子上扎紧，黏黏接过礼盒，“谢谢，辛苦小哥了。”软绵绵的声音里掺着两分鼻音，穿着短绒睡衣的宝贝儿还没完全从午后的好梦中清醒过来。

“什么呀，搞得这么神秘。”丝带下压着的卡片尽管没有署名，上面的字迹还是可以轻而易举地被认出。黏黏随手把沙发一角的手机摸过来，点开对话框发出一条语音。

“打开看看。”白色的会话框几乎没有犹豫就从屏幕中跳出来，“到底是什么嘛，哥哥不要以为用个小礼物就能把你出差不能陪我过纪念日糊弄过去哦。”

微信的对话页面没有跳出新的对话框，黏黏把手机扔到了一旁，开始专心致志地打量着眼前的礼盒。里面搁着一个绒布的小包，打开以后是一只绿色的小恐龙，长长的脖子向前探着，十分可爱。

“还当人是小孩子吗。”略显不满的声音顺着网络爬到了手机的另一端，还没等第二条语音发出，一个文件就出现在界面上，黏黏怀着两分好奇心点开了文件，下一秒就被里面的内容羞红了脸。

视频邀请就在这时发了过来。

宝贝儿的脸皮薄得很，要是在平时，是断然不会在这种时候接通视频邀请的，但是他已经足足两个星期没有见到张先生了。

黏黏对于这回的纪念日在意得紧，早在几个月前就把两个人的庆祝活动完完整整地安排下来了，连笔记都写了满满快一本，却没想到千算万算，就没算到张先生的意外出差。

所以当那个熟悉的脸孔出现在手机屏幕上时，前一秒被文件中的内容烧红脸的宝贝儿只犹豫了两秒，咬了咬嘴唇，就点下了绿色的按钮。

“睡醒了？”张先生的声音从听筒里传来，低沉的嗓音中透着两分几乎细不可查的沙哑，但这丝疲惫还是立刻被黏黏捕捉到，只是小孩儿转了转眼珠，把到口边的关心硬生生吞了回去。

宝贝儿还在生气张先生撇下他去出差呢，才不肯先低头。

“嗯。”

“黏黏看哥哥在哪？”张先生当然注意到了黏黏的小情绪，却只是憋着笑，耐着性子地哄。

小孩儿较着劲抬头扫了一眼，就被张先生身后的铁塔吸引了目光。

是记在他小本第一页上的塔。

“哥哥回来了？”先前的小情绪顷刻间被惊喜淹没，张先生看着屏幕上瞪着眼睛的宝贝儿，嘴角不自觉扬起了弧度。

“调了半天的空闲，明天一早还要回去。司机已经到楼下了，黏黏来哥哥这好不好？”

“好。”酒窝深深地嵌在视频中宝贝儿的脸颊上，即便是摘下耳机不听这细细软软的嗓音，也能看出来这小人儿究竟有多开心。

“文件看到了？”

“没有。”张先生话锋突然的一转让小孩有些措手不及，不自觉回想起刚才看到的内容，羞赧和慌张一时间全都涌上心头，嘴硬着不愿承认，却不知道此刻脸颊上两团烧红的薄云已经将自己彻彻底底地出卖。

“黏黏撒谎。”

“没有，哥哥瞎说！”

“黏黏明明看到了文件，为什么装作没看见呢？”

“本来就没看见嘛……”小孩儿心里主意打得鬼精，微信跟鹅才不一样呢，文件接收是不会给对方消息提醒的。黏黏心里清楚了这一点，才敢大着胆子嘴硬。只是小孩的生活常识倒是够了，心里素质还差了不少，这边正狡辩顶嘴，那边眼神就四处飘忽，唯独不敢往屏幕的方向望去，还伸手把垂在背后的帽子拉了起来，整个人藏在软乎乎的短绒睡衣里面，声音越说越小。

“黏黏撒谎会怎么样？都忘了？”

“没，没有，没忘。”小孩儿一面搓着袖角，一面想起上次因为偷吃零食撒谎受到了什么惩罚，顿时心虚起来。

“黏黏知道小恐龙怎么用了，现在带着小恐龙来找哥哥。”

“可是……”

“黏黏不想来？那哥哥回去了？”

“不是，不是！”小孩听说张先生要走，急得也顾不上脸红心虚，只想着把张先生拦下，“这就来了，哥哥等会。”

黏黏一骨碌从蓬软的地毯上爬起来，正欲将对话镜头关闭，就被手机那头的声音拦下，“不许关镜头。”

“可是……”

“不听话？”

“没有……”尽管视频另一端的声音中透着数不尽的温柔，言语中找不到半分的威胁，黏黏还是老老实实地把手机放上支架，切换了后置镜头。

卧室还保持着小孩方才睡醒之后的模样，蓬松的鸭绒被揉成一团堆在大床正中，一只枕头被胡乱地掖在被子底下，张先生看着手机屏幕眉心微蹙，这是他的枕头。看来小孩儿实在是想他得紧，连睡觉都抱着他的枕头来汲取安慰，想到这里，张先生心底顿时生出几分心疼，拿出工作手机通知秘书调整接下来的工作安排。

黏黏跪在床边的木地板上，床柜最底层的抽屉被缓缓拉开，静音的设计让这段动作在房间中没有激起丝毫的声响，林林总总的东西就这样陈列在小孩儿的眼前。

“知道是哪一支吗？”声音从扬声器传出来，小孩儿扭扭捏捏地摸出一只软管，里面的药剂已经使用了大半，软胶的包装被扭曲地压扁，可以看出上次使用时在主人的手中经历了怎样粗暴的对待。

“知道。”黏黏翻身爬到了大床正中央，一想到刚才文件中的内容和自己即将做出的动作，脸颊不禁又烫了几分。

“现在开始吧。”

宽松的连体睡衣被褪下，兴许是因为屋里的暖气烧得过热，又或者是别的什么原因，雪白的身体上覆上了一层淡淡的粉红。乳白色的膏剂被挤满指尖，沿着紧缩的隐秘处细细地涂抹。逐渐升高的体温将膏剂融化成透明的汁水，顺着指尖的动作沿股缝流到床单上，洇出一片湿痕。

“现在把小恐龙放进去。”

方才拿出来的时候还没来得及细看就接到了张先生的视频，现在小恐龙就这样静静地躺在黏黏的手心，细长的脖颈向前仰着，末端是小恐龙圆胖的身体，摸起来的手感就像是婴儿的肌肤，细腻又光滑。

小恐龙在黏黏的手心沾上了融化的润滑剂，周身泛着盈盈的光亮，黏黏仰靠在床头将腿分开，伸手将小玩具费力的推进身体。

镜头的角度恰好对准了床上大开的双腿，张先生在视频的另一头清晰地看着这个可人的宝贝儿是怎样一点一点将自己送去的礼物吃进敏感的身体。先是扬起的头部，然后的略微弯曲的脖颈，接着是圆胖的身体。最后推进的过程属实艰难，即便是经过了前期的准备，小孩还是难受得皱紧了眉头，温柔的鼓励适时响起，“黏黏真棒，戴好了以后就来找哥哥拿奖励好不好？”

“唔……好……”小恐龙的最后一截也被塞了进去，只留下细长的软绳拉环留在体外。圆滚的造型在末端带来的巨大饱胀感激发起身体抽缩的应激反应，小孩只能竭力地收紧肌肉，好不让这物件被身体吐出来。

“现在穿衣服，下楼找司机。”

“好。”黏黏的注意力几乎全都被身后的刺激占据，也顾不得从衣柜里挑选两件好看的衣服，只随手在椅子上抓了条牛仔裤，套上一件黑色羽绒服就往外走去，连脚上的鞋都没法弯腰提好，只能直接踩着，露着后脚踝就出了门。

几乎是在防盗门被碰上的同一时间，张先生就点下了在手中把玩了许久的遥控按钮，不出意料，一声软腻的呻吟从那双殷红的小嘴中泄了出来。

独特的设计让小恐龙突起的头部准确地抵在柔软的敏感点，随着突如其来的震动瞬间就让黏黏软了腿，整个人伏在墙上，“哥哥，不要……”

“现在来找哥哥。”

细微的震动逐渐被身体接受，被推进身体深处融化成透明的膏剂随着每一次战栗从出口淌出，将贴身的衣料濡得潮湿粘腻。安装在门口正上方的摄像头让黏黏有些不安，这是一座安保措施极好的公寓，几乎24小时都有专人监管楼内的每个角落，此刻他失态的样子正在被原原本本一清二楚地记录下来，兴许在监控室的某块屏幕上，就有人正在盯着他这副窘态出神。

黏黏几乎是挪着走进了电梯，路经一楼大厅的时候，照往常黏黏总会礼貌地向一楼值班的保安大哥问个好，今天却只能拉起羽绒服的帽子，匆匆走过，生怕被看出什么异样。

挺翘的臀尖费力地夹紧，黏滑的汁液填满了股缝，随着快步走路的动作发出啵唧啵唧的声音。室外的小雪虽然下的不是很密，却没有丝毫要减小的意思，大厅的玻璃门被推开，腰腹发力的瞬间，在身体内跳动不停的小恐龙又向深处滑了一小节。户外的冷风吹上略微发烫的身体，随着一阵不自主的战栗，胸前的两株瞬间挺立起来，在衣料的摩擦下一阵阵刺激着紧绷的神经。

黑色的轿车停在门口不远处，等在前面的司机眼尖，黏黏刚从大厅的电梯中出来时就下车迎了出来，撑着伞将黏黏送到了车门口。

尽管已经小心到了极点，身体接触座椅的瞬间还是因为突然缩紧的肌肉而绷直，先前适应了大部分震动的身体因为变化的姿势重新变得敏感，“嗯啊啊……”呻吟声不受控制地从喉咙冒出，黏黏紧张地撑直了手臂，视线随着从车外绕道驾驶座位的司机移动，费力地从司机的表情推测自己这一声应当是没有被听到。

张先生的司机很懂事，上车以后一句话也没有多说，便发动了车子向目的地驶去，舒缓的音乐顺着音响在空气中流淌，平稳的起步并没有给黏黏带来新的麻烦，但小恐龙还是不听话地突然变换了震动节奏，从先前的持续低频跳动变成了间断性的强烈刺激，就像……

黏黏的嘴唇几乎快要咬出血珠，身后传来的刺激节律，就像是张先生在床第间疼爱他的动作，然而还没等黏黏适应全新的震动节奏，小恐龙就直接变成了持续的高强度刺激。

“嗯……哥哥……”短暂的失神让黏黏不由自主地喊出了张先生的称呼，“嗯？”羽绒服口袋里传来熟悉的回话声音，黏黏这才想起来，张先生一直在视频的另一头。

“黏黏中午有没有好好吃饭？”

“嗯……有……有好好吃。”出口的声音已经带了两分颤抖，而张先生却故意撩拨此刻神经敏感脆弱的小孩，一边语气平淡地问着黏黏一些无关紧要的问题，一边默默地加强小恐龙的震动功率。前排的司机心底暗暗佩服，自家的两位先生的感情是真的好，张总昨晚几乎熬了一整夜才将今天的工作提前赶完，连觉都没来得及睡就登上了回家的班机，明明两人马上就要见面，还在开着视频，聊的虽然是一些稀松平常的家常话，却在一言一语之间都蕴含着数不尽的爱意。

不多时，轿车就稳稳停在了路边，抬头一看，却只是一间书店。

“哥哥这是？”

“去挑一本书带过来，选一本黏黏喜欢的。”张先生好像提前知道了黏黏心里的想法，没等小孩问出口，就出言解答了黏黏的疑惑。

“挑什么书啊，我还……”身后的刺激时刻提醒着黏黏紧绷着身体，好不让小恐龙从身体里滑落出来，本就是下雪天，从车里望去书店里的人很少，只有几个店员在值班，一派安静的氛围，贸然进去恐怕会被听到什么不好的声音，因此小孩显得十分抗拒。

“给哥哥选个礼物，好不好？”

“唔……好……”张先生当然知道黏黏的弱点在哪里，小孩心软，自然不会拒绝这个合理的要求。

书店里面弥散着咖啡豆醇厚的香气，一旁的咖啡吧坐了两个读者，除此之外便是忙碌的店员，整个空间安静得只能听见指尖从书页上滑动的摩擦声。

温热的液体已经将贴身的衣物彻底浸湿，顺着大腿流下来，引得敏感的肌肤一阵瘙痒。小孩十分介意周围人的目光，并不敢伸手缓解性地隔着衣服摩擦一下麻痒的地方，只能抿着嘴唇强忍，靠着走路的动作在大腿间产生的微弱摩擦来缓解这异样的感觉。

小恐龙跳动的声音顺着骨骼传导，在黏黏耳中显得十分清晰，小孩远远就看见了向自己走来的店员，只担心旁人走近会听到自己身体深处传来的机械嗡嗡声，将自己的秘密暴露个完全，因此赶忙从手边抓了一本书，付了款就从大门往外跑。

临出店门的时候，由于小孩过于害怕，一不小心将立在门口的书架挂倒在地上，一本本小册子哗啦哗啦散落了一地。

“啊，对不起对不起……”安静的氛围被金属书架磕在地上的声音打破，周围的人顿时将目光都聚集过来，黏黏心下顿时一阵慌乱，赶忙蹲下身子弯腰将散落在地上的东西捡起来捧回了旁边的柜台，也不等抬头就憋着一张通红的脸从书店落荒而逃。

等回到车上，小孩眼眶中委屈得都快要滴出了水，因为刚才慌乱之下猛然弯腰，身体里的小恐龙几乎快要滑落出来，圆滚的身体挤在出口带来极其强烈的饱胀感，绷着劲缩了半天，也没能将这浑圆的小东西吃回身体里。黏黏埋着头装作不经意地向前面的驾驶位瞄去，好在司机正在专心致志地开车，另一只手已经悄然挪到了臀瓣底下，探着手指将东西缓缓地推了回去。

小恐龙又带来了熟悉的颤栗感觉，只是这次黏黏反而觉得庆幸，长长地松了一口气，把目光转到了怀里的书册上，随即委屈感又翻涌而来。

他给张先生买的书册不是别的，正是一本精装的《圣诗》。

这可怎么好啊……

黏黏转着眼珠盘算着待会的说辞，却被身体中不断变换节奏的震动扰乱了绝大部分的心神，直到车子稳稳停在了张先生的楼下，还是没能想出一个合理的解释。

被小恐龙折磨了一路，此时黏黏的身体早就软得不像样子，张先生打开门的瞬间就对上了一双憋得通红泛着水光的无辜眼神，心脏顿时漏跳了一拍，无名的燥火瞬间席卷而上，也顾不得身后跟着送黏黏上来的司机，伸出胳膊一把就揽住了小孩的软腰，另一只手旋即带上门，将黏黏按在了门廊的墙壁上，咬上了那双娇软的冻唇。

半个月的分离让两个人都显得有些心急，现下终于感受到来自对方身体的熟悉气息，不由地狠狠动了一下情。黏黏被张先生吻得腿软，手里的劲儿一松，硬壳的书啪地一声掉在了地上。

坚硬的书角砸在脚背的痛感分走了张先生的注意力，低头一看，《圣诗》两个字映入眼帘，张先生随即就明白了方才在书店里发生了什么事，眼神中不自觉又添了几分温柔。

张先生弯腰捡起了掉在地上的书，拉着黏黏回到了沙发上，把小孩儿面对面搁在了自己腿上。蓬松的羽绒服太厚，张先生有些不耐地将衣服从黏黏身上褪下，手背无意间擦过了酥软的胸，被挺翘的乳头刮得痒了一下。张先生伸手摸到了黏黏身后，小恐龙还在不知疲倦地跳着，也不知道是在哪里摸到的按钮，小恐龙一下子被开到了最强的裆位，“嗡”的机械声一下子冲破身体的包裹，在房间里回荡起来。

“嗯啊……啊……哥哥……”

张先生将薄唇凑到黏黏旁边，在辣得通红的脸蛋上轻啄了一下，“黏黏有没有想哥哥？”

“有想哥哥……”身后的酥痒将黏黏心中半月未见张先生的思念搅得翻涌，软着身子往张先生怀里凑，想要追上张先生的嘴唇，继续方才那个萦绕着淡淡薄荷香气的吻，却未曾想被张先生轻巧地一扭头，躲过了。

“哥哥也想黏黏。”张先生偏头从沙发旁捞起那本精装的书册，烫金的题目在暖黄的灯光下反射着熠熠的光亮。

“《圣诗》？”张先生一边绕动着指尖摩挲着书册磨砂的封面，一边睨眼打量着坐在自己大腿上低头将眼神深埋在厚重刘海下的黏黏，张先生心里清楚，这书肯定是小孩在书店里慌乱之下随手抓的一本，然而却不挑破，笑着将书册塞进小孩的手心，“这是黏黏给哥哥选的礼物？念给哥哥听听。”

“黏黏……不想念……”

超强功率的震动让小孩几乎吐不出一句完整的话，断断续续地带着颤抖的哭腔。且不说这是多么庄严神圣的一本书，就算是开口，出口的话语也必定是三个字夹裹着两声呻吟。黏黏软腻的声音很好听，但却从来只在张先生身下被操弄得失神之后才会放纵地吐露出来，现下理智尚存，怎么肯这样轻易地丢了面子。

“那不念就给哥哥解释解释，为什么挑这本书？”

黏黏被问得一个激灵，猛地抬头正好对上张先生温柔的眸光，顿时哑口无言，支支吾吾半天说不上话，缩在张先生怀里呜咽了半天，还是没见张先生有改变主意的意思，只得乖乖听话，从张先生手中接过书册。

张先生对这本书熟悉的很，早就翻好了章节等黏黏伸手，厚重的书册递到小孩手中时沉得垫了一下，黏黏也不能分出多少心神来打量书中的内容，胡乱从开头念了起来。

“男人间的爱……爱情……”第一句刚刚念了没有一半，黏黏就算是反应再慢，也明白了这段诗句究竟是在说些什么，猛地怔住，呆呆地愣在原地出神。

“继续念。”张先生含着笑，伸手抚摸上黏黏胸前发红挺涨的颗粒，指尖隔着纯棉的布料缓缓摩擦敏感的身体，张先生清楚地感受到了怀里小孩的颤抖，“男人间的爱情，怎么了？”

被束缚已久的欲望在张先生手中得到了些许的缓解，黏黏挺着腰将酥胸往张先生的手里凑，听话地往下念着文字，“悖逆天伦……不啊……不堪入目，铁锁嗯……将他们……捆绞刑架……”颗晶莹的泪珠从黏黏的眼眶中滚下，不知道什么时候张先生将另一只手探到了黏黏身后，拉动着小恐龙的尾巴模仿着进出的动作。

“然后呢？”

“烈火……烈火将他们焚烧……哥哥……”

直白的内容直戳在小孩柔软的心尖，冰冷的文字和眼前的男人带来的快感形成极其鲜明的对比，黏黏终于忍受不住这样疯狂的刺激，软着嗓子埋进了张先生的颈窝里低低地啜泣。

绿色的小恐龙随着黏黏猛地向前一探身子彻底滑出体外，粉红色的小口微微地开着，吮吸着抚摸在边缘的手指。张先生抬手托住了沾着黏润液体臀尖，一句一句低声哄着，起身往卧室去了。

暗黄的乌云压得更低，雪势也渐渐大起来，在地面铺上厚厚的一层。路上的行人愈渐稀少，只剩下最后几个赶路的也是步伐匆匆，在雪地上留下一串孤独的脚印。房间里的暖风呼呼地吹着，掀动了又一次跌落在地上的书页。

纪念日快乐。


End file.
